


How the Cookie Crumbles or Did Someone Say Kugel?

by jennfics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OSS2018, Olicity Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennfics/pseuds/jennfics
Summary: Oliver needs help; Felicity is a good friend; and Thea wants to win. Cookies, kugel, and feelings... what else are the holidays for?Canon divergent, set in season 2 most reasonably between State v. Queen and The Scientist; loosely inspired by the Hallmark tv movie: Christmas Joy (starring The Flash’s Danielle Panabaker) and a real life Cookie Trail happening every holiday season on the eastern shore of Virginia.





	How the Cookie Crumbles or Did Someone Say Kugel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allimarie_xf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimarie_xf/gifts).



> For Alli - wishing you a merry and bright holiday season and healthy, Happy New Year!

12:41pm

_ Please!!!!!!!!! _

 

12:50pm

_ Come on, Ollie! Just this once have a little pity for your baby sister!  _

 

12:55pm    
_ OLLIE COME ON _

 

1:07pm   
_ I’m going to assume you’re actually working and not ignoring me.  _

 

Oliver sighs heavily, thankful yet again for Felicity showing him how to turn off read notifications on his phone.

 

“Why so glum, chum?” He looks up in time to see the object of his gratitude glide through his office door, a stack of folders and miscellaneous papers in her hands. “Don’t tell me you’re already brooding over the afternoon sign-a-thon. I warned you about this yesterday, Oliver,” she chides. “This is what happens when we put off for tomorrow what we should do today… or, well, in this case what you should have done two weeks ago Tuesday.”

 

She drops the stack unceremoniously on his desk, and when he doesn’t reply she takes a step closer. Brows knitted in a frown, she points a perfectly manicured finger in his direction. 

 

“This looks like more than paperwork-broody-face.” Drawing a circle in the air slowly, she waits for him to reply. He huffs a little, not wanting to get into detail about his current predicament. But knowing Felicity, he should’ve guessed she wouldn’t give in that easily. 

  
“Not that I catalogue your expressions or anything - I mean, I do kind of. Not in a creepy way, which is what that sounded like.” She holds her hands up in front of her. “But in more of the general friendship care-and-concern kind of way. You know - that friends have for… um, well… friends.” 

 

He raises an eyebrow, as she shrugs. “Which is what we are, right?” 

 

“We are,” he agrees with a slight nod. 

 

“Okay, then spill.” She moves to sit in the chair across from his desk, elbows propped on the corner as she rests her chin in her hands. One of the things Oliver has appreciated most in the time he’s known Felicity is how genuine her concern is, not just for him and his well-being, but for most people. She’s the person who leaves a thank-you note for the postman after he’s lugged 40 pounds of shipped computer parts to her front stoop; who not only knows the name of each of the maintenance crew who clean the executive offices, but the names of their children, whom she asks about regularly. The type of person whose kindness is innate. Sometimes when he looks at her, he’s sure he’s staring at literal sunshine. 

 

Running a hand through his hair, he sighs again. “It’s Thea.”

 

“Ah,” she nods knowingly. “Should’ve guessed this was baby-sister-frowny-face.” 

 

“I have a baby-sister-frowny-face?” 

 

“Oh, definitely. It’s the face you use when Thea’s plotting something you don’t approve of or want to take part in. Not to be confused with baby-sister-broody-face, which is when you’re worried how being the Arrow and her brother will affect her if, although let’s be honest it’s more like when, she finds out.” Felicity sits back in her chair, legs crossing as she frowns at him. “And before you say, ‘Felicity she’s not going to find out,’” she mocks his stern expression and deep voice in a rather ridiculous manner, “I think we both know you won’t be able to keep our nighttime activities a secret from her forever.” 

 

“I have to, Felicity. You know that.” Leaning forward, his face a mask of disbelief, he admonishes, “It’s to keep her safe.”    
  
“I know you think that, Oliver, so I’m not going to get into this argument with you, particularly when there’s another problem at hand you’re not divulging.” She raises both arms and gestures her hands with flair, wiggling her fingers slightly. “So tell me. What’s Thea up to this time?”

 

“Have you heard of a Cookie Trail?” 

 

“Sure. It’s an annual thing, right? I went once my first year in Starling. The decorated houses were exceptional but I have to say, most of the cookies themselves were pretty lackluster. Although, I did appreciate the emphasis on holiday inclusion rather than a Christmas focus.” 

 

Sometimes he forgets that she had a life before their partnership, with friends and hobbies and a job she enjoyed. It’s another small reminder of what bringing her into his crusade has cost. He can’t remember the last time she’d taken a night off to spend with friends, or even talked about other friends, for that matter. 

 

“That’s the gist, yeah,” he mutters, still stuck on not being able to recall names of any of Felicity’s friends. 

 

Waving her hand in front of his face, she brings his attention back to her. “I lost you there for a second. Not going to ask where you went, but can we get back to this Cookie Trail? Does Thea want you to take her?”

 

“Worse,” he groans, “she wants to participate.”    
  
Felicity covers her mouth with her hand, suppressing a smile. “Let me guess,” she mumbles through her fingers, “she wants you to help.”

 

“Stop laughing at my pain, Felicity. It’s not nice.” 

 

“Okay, but tell me, will you have to dress up? Because Oliver Queen in an ugly sweater,” she bursts into a fit of laughter, “or better yet - elf ears and a string of jingle bells would probably be the best thing I’ve ever seen.” Felicity practically folds herself in half at the waist, forehead touching her knees as she tries to regain control. 

 

“I will not be wearing elf ears,” he denounces, as Felicity is sent into a fresh wave of giggles. “It’s not that funny.”   
  
“I’m sorry.” She snorts loudly, swiping her fingers at the corners of her eyes under her glasses. “I was just imagining you in your Arrow suit, wearing a pair of elf ears.” She tries for a straight face but fails miserably as she mocks, “Thea, you have failed this Cookie Trail.” She throws her head back, hand clutching at her chest as she laughs openly.

 

Oliver takes a moment to appreciate her joy, even at his expense. He loves Felicity’s laugh. It’s infectious and so, so light. Smiling in spite of himself, he counters, “I’m guessing your delight in this Starling tradition means you’ll agree to help, then.” 

 

She stills immediately. Focusing her gaze back on him, she narrows her eyes slightly. “You want me to help with the Cookie Trail?” 

 

“Yup.”

 

“In what capacity exactly?” 

 

“Well, I don’t really know yet. Thea was doing most of the planning. I’m not sure what she wants from me but two heads are better than one, right?” He’s trying to charm her and she knows it. 

 

“You and Thea are the two heads, Oliver. I’d be the third wheel. Besides, don’t you want to spend this time with your sister?” Felicity’s sobered now, concern beginning to ebb its way into her features. “Especially after all you’ve been through this past year, with your mom’s imprisonment and trial? She’s got to be feeling a lot of, you know,” she pauses slightly,  “feelings.” 

 

Oliver looks away from her, unsure of how much he wants to tell her. In truth, he wants her to know everything. To know him. If there were anyone he’d want to let in, it’d be Felicity. But he knows he can’t. She’s already too close to him, and letting her in further would only expose her to the darkness he fears would corrupt her. Lying to her isn’t an option either, so he settles for the truth in hopes she’ll not judge him too harshly.

 

Rising from his chair, he moves to stand by the windows that peer out toward the city. “I’m afraid to be alone with her,” he admits quietly. Felicity sits straighter in her chair, choosing not to move closer for fear he’ll scare and not continue. Oliver isn’t exactly a chatty Cathy, and this conversation feels different for them. 

 

“Since taking over QC, I’ve felt the pressure to be not just a CEO but the heir apparent. One of the reasons I was the way I was before the island was to try and escape all of this. I’ve never wanted any of this, Felicity.” He’s speaking so quietly she has to strain to hear him. “And now I’m exactly where I’ve never wanted to be, doing a job I’m unqualified for that’s more of a cover than anything else.” 

 

She waits, but when he doesn’t continue she decides it’s likely safe to approach. Moving slowly around his desk, she comes to stand at his side. “I know all of that, Oliver.” His head snaps towards her, peering down to look directly into her eyes. “So tell me why you’re avoiding Thea.” 

 

Staring at her face intently, he maps the lines of her nose, cheeks, the shape of her mouth. 

 

“Because I hate lying to her,” he whispers. “I hate that when she looks at me, she sees a fraud. She knows nothing of the life that I lead.” Felicity starts to disagree but he intercepts: “And that’s to keep her safe. But it doesn’t mean...” He looks away from her then, unsure. 

 

“It doesn’t mean you aren’t hurting,” she offers just as quietly. 

 

When he doesn’t respond, she knows she’s hit a nerve. “Okay,” she acquiesces easily.    
  


Turning back to her, he raises an eyebrow. “Okay?” 

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll help. Surprisingly, I’m a very good baker,” she says flippantly. 

 

“That actually is surprising, considering your cooking skills.” 

 

“Hey now, mister! Cooking is hard! I prefer to, you know, reheat.” Shrugging once, she quips, “Or order out. I give excellent phone service.” 

 

Oliver’s lips fold over one another, and he holds in his laughter as a blush creeps up her neck and onto her cheeks. “That is not what I meant and you know it,” she points a finger at him accusingly. 

 

“Mmhmm,” he replies, amusement clear in his expression.

 

Felicity turns away, heading back to his desk. She raps her fingers on the stack of papers. “Get to signing these, Mr. Queen. Payroll won’t wait past the close of business today.”

 

The amusement drains from his face rather quickly, and she can’t help but smile at his hangdog expression. Paperwork will never be Oliver Queen’s favorite task. 

 

“Text Thea my number. Tell her we can start work on the baking Saturday and see if she has any themes in mind.” She’s almost out of the door when she stops abruptly, pivoting on her heel and making a beeline back to his desk.

 

“What about your mother?” she accuses. “Not that I have anything against her, but I’d rather not intrude on a family bonding activity if I can help it.” 

 

“And she scares you.” 

 

“Damn right, she scares me. Have you met your mother, Oliver?” 

 

He huffs a laugh, a smile turning up the corner of his lips. “I have. She’s out of town for the weekend visiting an old friend.” 

 

“Only your mother would be released from prison and then jet set off to a social event the next weekend.” Felicity purses her lips tightly as she winces. “And that sounded really awful. I didn’t mean to be rude, but I would’ve thought she’d want to be home with Thea. And with you,” she offers.

 

“I think that’s why Thea is so set on this. She’d hoped mom would want to do this with her, bring some kind of normalcy back to the house. The Queen family has always been a host house for the Cookie Trail, or at least we were before.” He doesn’t have to add  _ the island t _ o know Felicity understands. 

 

“Okay, well, then I guess we’re set. Yay for cookies!” She grins, fist pumping into the air. 

 

****

Agreeing to partner with Thea to bake eight different types of cookies at six dozen each, plus a few dozen brownies and blondies, and over 100 individual portions of kugel is one thing, but actually standing in the kitchen of the Queen mansion wearing an apron that reads “Happy Challah Days” and features a dancing bread loaf (a Hanukkah gift from her mother) is another. She could fit her kitchen in this one at least 10 times over. She will admit, however, that Thea has done an excellent job in both theme and preparation. Her “Winter Wonderland” decor throughout the downstairs rooms sparkles and shines, and is sure to garner the “oohs” and “ahhs” she’s hoping for. 

 

Perhaps what’s most surprising is Thea herself. Felicity had expected her to be less than thrilled to have her brother’s Executive Assistant baking with her rather than the man himself. But Thea seems to be taking the changeup in stride, making small talk and smiling jovially at Felicity’s anticipated but not usually appreciated verbal gaffes. She tells Thea about her struggles with the copier (“It’s possessed. I’m sure of it. Oliver doesn’t believe me, but he never actually uses it so... “) and hatred of the coffee machine that somehow was broken, violently. Thea asks about her Hannukah traditions and how she learned to make kugel, and seems delighted when Felicity moves the conversation more toward her domain of fashion and aesthetics. Felicity can envision so easily a friendship with Thea, outside of their shared affection for a certain emerald archer. 

 

For her part, Thea was pissed when Ollie informed her he’d be sending Felicity to handle the majority of the baking, and he’d join them for the cookie decorating that evening. 

 

2:15pm    
_ I’m not ignoring you, Thea. I had payroll to sign.  _

 

2:16pm

_ Well it’s about time you got back to me. So what do you say??? _

 

2:18pm

_ I say that I’ll be able to join you for cookie decorating tomorrow night but I have to work here during the day tomorrow.  _

 

2:19pm

_ Ollie. It’s Saturday and there is SO MUCH BAKING  _

 

2:20pm

_ Yes, Thea. And I have to work. But Felicity said she’d be willing to help you with the heavy lifting before I get there. _

 

2:21pm

_ You’re sending your secretary instead? Classy move big bro.  _

 

2:22pm

_ Felicity is my Executive Assistant, Thea. She’s also my friend who’s offering to help out of the kindness of her heart.  _

 

2:23pm

_ Since when do you have friends? _

 

2:25pm

_ Funny. I have Felicity. She’s my friend. Now do you want her help or not? _

 

2:30pm

_ Thea? _

 

2:31 pm

_ Sorry still shocked you have a friend. _

 

2:32pm

_ This offer expires in 1 minute. _

 

2:33pm

_ OK FINE TELL HER THANK YOU. Tell Felicity your “FRIEND” to text me. _

 

2:34pm

_ Don’t read more into this, Thea, which is what I think you’re doing there with the caps lock thing. _

 

2:35pm

_ I wasn’t doing anything, Ollie. Tell Felicity thanks.  _

 

2:36pm

_ I will. _

 

The last time Thea had heard her brother call someone a friend it was Tommy, before he’d died, a sore spot she doesn’t spend time dwelling on for both their sakes. Thea sat on her bed dumbfounded by their conversation. She knew he’d left their mother’s trial before the verdict because of the incident at QC, and that somehow an employee had been involved. It wasn’t until later she’d found out it was his EA; that, coupled with his calling her “friend,” had Thea more curious than ever as to exactly who Felicity Smoak was and what she meant to her brother. 

 

They’re several hours and about halfway through the doughs, with both brownies and blondies in the oven, when Thea decides to make her move. 

 

“So, Felicity,” she starts, “tell me how you came to work for my brother.” 

 

They’re standing side by side at the kitchen island, Felicity kneading a rather large mound of mint chocolate dough while Thea trays the last of the pink spritz. 

 

“It’s kind of a long story, but basically he spilled a latte all over his laptop and Walter recommended he come see me down in IT to take care of it. We’ve kind of been friends since then.” Felicity appears to be preoccupied in making sure the chocolate chips are evenly dispersed, but really she’s trying to shore up her own web of lies to cover for their less-than-legal hobby. 

 

“And what about the promotion to EA? That seems like an odd move.” Thea tries to keep the judgement out of her voice, expressing only curiosity at how someone like Felicity, who seems better suited for coding security systems than the ‘secretarial arts’ as she’d put it so eloquently, ended up an Executive Assistant for a major conglomerate like Queen Consolidated. 

 

“I didn’t really have much of a say in that matter, honestly. Your brother needed an EA, so he promoted me. I don’t really know if I’d call it a promotion.” She punched the dough several times roughly. “Especially considering how some people at QC seem to think I got there.” 

 

Thea raises an eyebrow, but Felicity continues oblivious. She can’t really help that talking about her current position still rattles her cage considerably, particularly on days when the office gossip mill is running high and assumes she’s fast and loose. “It’s not like I asked to be here. Well, not  _ here _ here. Because I did ask, or offer rather, to be  _ here.  _ Today.” She looks over at Thea and smiles, and Thea can’t help smiling a little in return. One thing she’s learned about Felicity today is her smile is the kind that makes you want to smile with her. 

 

“Anyway, your brother needed an EA so here I am. Although, to be completely fair I don’t think I’m very good at it.” She waves a flour-covered hand up and down, motioning toward herself. “I’m still an IT grunt at heart, just with a considerable wardrobe upgrade.” 

 

Thea laughs at that but doesn’t lose her focus. “But why you, exactly? I get that you’re friends, but that seems like an awful lot to ask of someone, don’t you think?”   
  
Felicity scoffs, “Why yes, Thea. I do think.” She wraps the dough she’d been working in plastic wrap, setting it aside to rest. Wiping her hands on the towel she’d tied to her apron, she turns to look at Thea. 

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, although you seem pretty smart to me so I’m sure you have, but your brother doesn’t exactly trust easily.” Thea nods, stopping her movements to face Felicity. “I’ve known him almost two years and I still feel like I’m working every day to earn just a little bit more of it. So when he promoted me - and notice I didn’t say ask because he didn’t ask - I was furious. IT is what I was happy doing, and would probably still be happy doing. But your brother, who doesn’t trust most people, needed someone who would have his back while he tries to run QC even though he knows next to nothing about business. And as his friend, and someone on the short list of people he mostly trusts, I stayed.” 

 

Thea frowns. “I don’t think he trusts me.” 

 

Felicity sighs, reaching to cover Thea’s hand with her own. “He does,” she assures. “He’s just... I don’t know how to describe him best, honestly.” Squeezing Thea’s hand, Felicity continues, “What I know for certain about your brother is he is always willing to do what’s right, no matter what it costs him. It’s why he took up being CEO - to keep QC in your family, and keep it running because he knows how many other families depend on the company for their livelihood.” 

 

Thea nods, her eyes a little watery as she turns to stare out the kitchen window. “I just wish he’d open up more. I want to support him, but he doesn’t let me.”

 

“Hey, look at me.” Felicity waits for Thea to turn back to her before she continues. “Your brother loves you. He’d do anything for you, to keep you safe and make sure you’re happy.” 

 

A small sob escapes and Felicity wastes no time in pulling Thea in for a tight hug. “I know it’s hard,” she speaks softly into Thea’s hair, “not knowing what he’s been through or what he’s lost. But I promise you, he’s grown. He’s trying. Everything he does, he does for a good reason. Or, what he thinks is a good reason.” 

 

If you’d asked Thea a week ago if she’d given much thought to Felicity Smoak, she likely would have answered, “Who?” But now, all she can feel is gratitude for this woman who’s somehow managed to heal a little piece of her heart with genuine assurances and kindness. 

 

****

Oliver returns to the mansion earlier than expected. Felicity had texted him a few photos of their cookie party, and he was relieved to see she and Thea seemed to be having fun, or getting along at the least. 

 

He’d mentioned to Digg earlier that Felicity would be helping Thea out today with the baking. “That a good idea? I thought Felicity was a self-professed ‘Gordon Ramsey-level Kitchen Nightmare.’” 

 

Oliver nodded. “Apparently, baking is science. And science is a Felicity thing.” 

 

“True,” he conceded. “But how’d she end up baking with Thea?” Oliver filled Digg in on their discussion, and when he’d concluded his friend had whistled lowly. 

 

“Oliver, man. You don’t actually think Felicity offered to help Thea for Thea’s sake do you?” 

 

Oliver shrugged helplessly. Why else would Felicity have offered? She knew he’d be joining them later to help finish the cookies off and give her a reprieve. 

 

“She’s helping Thea for you - because you asked her to.” John rose from his seat, heading for the foundry stairs. “Make sure you thank her. Felicity does more than her fair share on this team, and in your friendship.” 

 

Oliver had mulled over his friend’s words for almost an hour before deciding to head home. He’s about to announce his arrival when he catches Thea telling Felicity she doesn’t think he trusts her, and is frozen in place. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust Thea with his secret. He is scared, terrified really, that she’d be in danger because of him. And even further down, in the more vulnerable part of his heart, he fears most that she’d hate him - see him for the monster, the killer, he’s become. 

 

Listening to Felicity assure his sister that he loves her, defending his choices, acknowledging how challenging the adjustment has been for his family, only endears her to him more. Oliver knows one of the greatest gifts in his life is Felicity Smoak. She reminds him of that more every day. 

 

Deciding now is as good a time as any to make his presence known, Oliver makes a show of coming around the corner and into the kitchen. Felicity still has Thea wrapped in a hug when they hear him call out for them. Stepping away from one another, both women smile. Thea laughs as Felicity tries and epically fails to wink at her, and Felicity in turn throws a sprinkling of flour her way. 

 

When Oliver reaches them, Thea turns and without warning wraps her arms around his neck. Oliver startles for a moment, but returns his sister’s affections. He presses a kiss into her hair as he hugs her, catching Felicity’s eye over her shoulder. 

 

She smiles at him knowingly, and he mouths her a simple “thank you.” 

 

The Queen family end up taking first prize in the Cookie Trail, voted on by over 600 guests who visit the mansion that Sunday. Thea revels in those “oohs” and “aahs” and grins excitedly when she’s handed a tiny golden Christmas tree trophy. Felicity snaps a photo of Thea clutching her prize in one hand, her other arm looped into her brother’s as they stand in the mansion’s foyer. 

 

Five years later, that same photo sits in a frame on the Smoak-Queen family mantle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Olicity Secret Santa admins: tdgal1; hope-for-olicity, and smkkbert for organizing this event! I look forward to participating every year!
> 
> And the greatest of thanks to sharilynn87 for EVERYTHING, as always - cheerleader, beta, saltmate, and friend extraordinaire - without whom no writing would occur.


End file.
